Paper Luigi
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: Luigi awakes one day too find his brother has gone to save Princess Peach again but when Luigi goes to Peach's Castle he finds a note from his brother saying that Smithy, Grodus, and Bowser have teamed up and captured everybody. It's up to Luigi now! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Luigi**

**By Sonic 2**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story besides the plot.

* * *

Luigi awoke late in the day and wandered into the kitchen where he found a note from his brother.

Dear, Luigi.

Peach got kidnapped by Bowser so I'm going to rescue her take care of the house well I'm gone.

Mario.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to wait till he gets back," said the green plumber.

Luigi had a big breakfast then decided to go check on the Toads in Peach's Castle not to mention Toads Worth who would probably die of worry. Luigi jumped through the pipe that led to Toad Town he walked to Princess Peach's Castle on the way he noticed that there were no Toads around thinking they might of all went to the Castle for protection. Luigi kept walking on until he got there.

"Hello!" yelled Luigi as he entered the main room. "_Where is everybody_," Luigi thought to himself.

Luigi walked up to the second floor hoping that someone would be there.

"Hello!" he yelled again.

The second floor was the same as the first floor.

Luigi then went up to the third floor. No one was there either but he did notice something on the floor.

Luigi Bowser has teamed up with Smithe and Grodus and there about too break through if you get this get outta of the Castle hurry………

Mario.

After reading the note he quickly ran out of the room but as he reached the second floor he heard a voice.

"Whaa ha ha ha," laughed the familiar voice of Bowser. "So it's the little brother of Mario, Luigi,"

"What did you do to everyone!" demanded Luigi.

"Oh don't worry they'll be alright as long as you give yourself up," said Bowser In he's Clown Coptor.

"Yeah I give surrender myself and everybody's doomed," said Luigi.

Just then a crash came through the window.

"Bowser this is what you get," said a small shaped star as he hit Bowser over the head with a hammer.

The blow had knocked Bowser out but the Clown Coptor flew away.

Luigi then realized the small star was Twink.

"Twink what are you doing here?" asked Luigi.

"Hi Luigi I was here when they kidnapped everybody," answered Twink. "I was hiding as the princess requested,"

"Oh so do you know where there being held?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah I overheard a guard talking about it. Peach is at a castle Smithe built around here. All the Toads are at Bowser's keep and Mario is at the X-naut's base on the moon,"

"Wow well I guess we should go rescue Peach first," said Luigi in response. "Oh and thanks for dealing with Bowser there,"

"No problem," said Twink.

Twink joined your party.

Twink's abilities a primer:

Twink can fly Luigi around high and low for a time.

And in battle Twink can also tattle enemies so you can learn more about them.

"Well let's go," said Luigi.

They walked out of Peach's Castle to they're new adventure.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paper Luigi**

**By Sonic 2**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review, Star, please keep reviewing. I now have my own account. It's Sonic two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this except the plot.

* * *

Luigi and Twink just got out of Toad Town headed for Smithy's Castle, but before they left, Luigi took two Pow Blocks and stuck the coins in the shopkeeper's hidden safe. They just got out into the wide forest and they were blocked by a giant rock.

"Hey Luigi, I can fly you over that I think," said Twink.

"Oh, thanks, Twink," Luigi said.

As he hopped on top of him, Twink grunted quietly, thinking he was glad this was Luigi and not Mario. Twink floated over the giant rock to the other side and went too slowly. When they reached it, they both continued to walk. Nether said much till they got stuck at a dead end.

"What a dead end," said Twink.

"Hmm, I don't think it's a dead end. I think they made it look like one, though," said Luigi in a thoughtful tone. Luigi looked over the area. He spotted a hole in the ground.

"AHA!" said Luigi as he jumped into a hole. There was a switch down there. Luigi hit it, and then jumped out of the hole. Just then a tree that had been there started to go below ground.

"Wow, good going, Luigi," said Twink.

"Thanks, I thought that tree looked weird," Luigi said back. "Well, let's keep going."

They walked past the tree where they encountered an enemy.

**Battle Sequence:**

Luigi's HP: 10

Twink's HP: 10

Twink's in front and Tattles the enemy:

**Piranha Plant**

**HP is 5, attack is 2, and defense is 0.**

**This one has no teeth, as you can see, so if you want, you can jump on it.**

**It attacks with its head, so dodge carefully.**

Luigi jumps on Piranha Plant and does 2 damage

Piranha Plant goes under ground past Twink, comes up next to Luigi, and does head butt. 2 damage.

Twink uses Twink Beam. Does 2 damage

Luigi jumps on Piranha. Does 2 damage.

**Luigi: Leveled up HP by 5.**

**Twink: Leveled up Twink can now use Heal Beam. Heal Beam gives you 5 HP and takes 3 FP. Twink's FP is raised by 5.**

**End of Battle.**

"Well, better keep going," said Luigi.

"Yeah, but first let me heal you," said Twink, as he healed Luigi with Heal Beam. **Twink's FP is now** **12.**

"Twink, thanks, but don't worry about me. Only use it when it is really necessary," said Luigi kindly.

"Okay, I'll only use it when needed badly."

They then continued on talking along the way this time.

"I hope Mario and the Princess are alright," said Luigi, a little worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. The Princess can take care of herself and so can Mario," Twink said, trying to make Luigi feel better.

"You're right, Mario and Peach will be fine."

Just then, they came to Smithy's Castle. By the outside stood the Koopa Bros.

"Hey there, Black, isn't that Luigi?" said the Red Koopa.

"Yeah, it's that punk's brother Luigi, right Green."

"Yeah, you bet. Now that Bowser and Smithy have taken care of Mario, we're gonna get his brother as revenge!" said the Green Koopa.

"Let's whip 'em," said Yellow.

**Battle Sequence:**

"Hey guys, let's show him our new formation!" said Red.

"Yeah!" said Green.

"You're gonna get it!" yelled Black.

"Yeah!" said Yellow.

They then went into a circle.

"Let's finish them, Luigi," said Twink.

**Luigi: HP 15, FP 10**

**Twink: HP 10, FP 15**

**Koopa Bros: HP 5**

Luigi attacks by jumping on Red. Red takes 3 damage.

Twink tattles:

**Koopa, Red Koopa:**

**HP is 5, attack is 1, defense is 1.**

**These all have the same stats. **

**If you use a Pow Block, they'll go on their backs for awhile, then their defense will drop to 0.**

Koopa Bros jump over Twink and Luigi and close the circle. Luigi and Twink dodge all damage.

"Hey, that isn't fair!" yelled Red in pain.

Luigi uses Pow Block. Does 2 damage to each one and then they fall on their backs.

Twink uses Twink Beam on Green. Green takes 5 damage.

**Green is defeated.**

Koopa Bros try to get up, but can't.

Luigi jumps on Black. Does 6 damage.

**Black is defeated.**

Twink uses Twink Beam on Yellow. Does 5 damage.

**Yellow is defeated.**

Red tries to get up and does.

"You're not gonna defeat me!"

Luigi jumps on Red. Does 3 damage.

**Red is defeated.**

**Luigi leveled up. FP increased by 5.**

**Twink Leveled up. HP increased by 5.**

**End of Battle.**

"No fair!" yelled Red as they ran off.

"Luigi we beat them," said Twink, a little tired.

"Yeah, but we better go inside."

"Yeah."

Luigi and Twink entered Smithy's Castle

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paper Luigi**

**By Sonic 2**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review, Star and Luigi Rules 512.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot in this fanfic. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

"Okay, I'm betting that Smithy is on the top floor," said Luigi.

"Yeah," agreed Twink.

They walked on for as far as they could go without getting stuck; when they did, it was by a wall.

"Hmm, I can't think of any way to get past this," said Luigi, thinking aloud.

"I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go rest over against that wall and think," said Twink.

"Okay."

Twink headed for the wall. He was dead tired after fighting the Koopa Bros. He reached the wall and tried to lean against it, but he went completely through it!

"Twink!" yelled Luigi, as he jumped through the same part of the wall.

"I'm okay!"

"Good going, Twink, now let's keep going," said Luigi.

They walked forward in the small passageway until it ended. At the end was a treasure chest. Luigi opened it

**Luigi got a Badge called Spike Jump. This does a little more than twice the damage he usually does when jumping. Takes 3 FP.**

**Luigi equips Spike Jump. Takes two BP. Luigi now has 1 BP left.**

"Well, I think if we just go to the right, we'll come out at the other end of that wall," stated Luigi.

They went right and, as he said, were on the other side. They continued walking. After a few minutes, they reached a staircase.

"Well, let's go, Twink," said Luigi.

They started the long walk up until they came to a Big Door. There was no lock on it or anything guarding it. They walked inside. Smithy was at the other end of the room.

"You have come, now you shall die!" said the evil voice of Smithy.

**Battle Sequence:**

Twink goes in front. Tattles Smithy:

**Smithy: HP is 30, attack is 3, and defense is 3.**

**He can control hammers to throw at you and can heal himself, so be careful. It seems that something is wrong with him, but this is our first time seeing him.**

Luigi jumps with Spike Jump on Smithy. Does 7 damage.

Smithy throws hammer at Twink. Does 3 damage.

Twink uses Twink Beam. Does 4 damage.

Luigi jumps with Spike Jump. Does 7 damage.

Smithy throws hammer at Luigi. Does 3 damage.

**Luigi's HP is 12, FP is 12.**

**Twink's HP is 12, FP is 15.**

**Smithy's HP is 18, FP is 20.**

Twink uses Twink Beam. Does 4 damage.

Luigi Jumps on Smithy. Does 3 damage.

Smithy throws hammer at Twink. Does 3 damage.

Twink is knocked out this round.

"Give up now!" yelled Smithy.

"Now you're gonna get it," yelled Luigi.

Luigi jumps. Does **11 damage!!!!!**

**Smithy is defeated.**

**Luigi: Leveled up! BP is increased by 3. Luigi can now perform Triple Jump instead of normal Jump! **

**Twink: Leveled up! FP is increased by 5. Twink can use Super Beam!**

**End of Battle.**

Luigi opened a sack that he thought Peach might be in.

A big screen appeared from the ceiling.

"Well, you fell for that piece of scrap medal, I see," said a voice on the screen. It was the real Smithy.

"I knew something wasn't right with that thing!" yelled Twink.

"Smithy," said Luigi.

Then the screen went back to the ceiling.

"Well, we better go to Bowser's Keep," said Luigi.

"Yeah, I just hope the Toads are there."

They walked out of the room…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's note: **The next Chapter is going to have some stuff in Peach's perspective. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Paper Luigi**

By: Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this fanfic besides the plot everything else belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 4

Peach walked around her room or ceil. It was decorated like Peach's room with pink carpet and pink walls and a pink bed not to mention the replicas of her pink dresses though she could tell the difference. Peach sighed.

"Here I am captured yet again and this time Luigi has to save me. I feel so helpless I wonder if there's a way out of here…"

Peach then starting searching her room or ceil again. After the long search she realized that the long window that led to her balcony in her real room was not there.

"Hmm I wonder how air gets in here…" she pondered

After a minute of silent thinking she heard a voice.

"It sounds like it's coming from below."

She knelt down and saw a small hole in the floor putting her ear to it she heard two guards talking.

"Yeah so far Bowser's, Smithy's, and Grodus' plan is working."

"Yeah but I hope they don't find out about the panel that is loose on the floor in the Princess's ceil."

"Just keep quiet and do what your told and they'll never know."

Just then one of the captains of the troops came around the corner.

"Hey you two get back to your duties and stop goofing off!" yelled the voice.

"Yes ma'm!" they said as they ran out of the room.

The captain then left the room.

"Loose panel huh." said Peach as she lifted the panel on the floor realizing that the carpet was just paint. After that she tied the pink blanket on her bed around one of the bed posts and let it fall down through the panel. She then climbed down it. She was in a wide gray room with old gray table to the left and a door that went outside to the right.

"Hmm I wonder what that book on the table has in it…" she asked herself as she went over to it and opened it. Just then a huge paper figure popped out of it.

"WHAAAAAaaaT Issss THeee PAswooRD!!!"

"I…don't know it." said Peach trying not to act shocked.

"WeLLllll then YOuuu MuST Find OuT Theeee NaMEee of ThEeeeee FeLaMEeeee CapTaiNnnnn!!!! That iSSs the PaSSwORD IFfff YoUUUu Areee Wroong I wiLlLL GiVVeee YoUuu Awaaaay!!!!"

Before Peach could say anything the figure jumped back into the book.

"Okay…well I guess I better find out that name. Maybe that book has something useful in it." said Peach as she looked through the key hole in the door.

"Hmm it's dark in there I wonder if those two guards are in there?"

She then opened the door and quietly closed it, looking around she saw a small candle in a corner of the room the two guards were sitting around it talking again.

"Hey is it just me or is it kinda freaking in this room."

"Hey cut it out! Stop trying to scare me!"

"Okay, Okay hey do you think Kammy Koopa heard us talking in the room back there?"

"No don't even think about that!"

"Kammey Koopa!" said Peach a little too loud.

"Did you hear something?" asked one of the guards.

Peach quietly after hearing the guard went back into the other room. She then opened the book again.

"WHAAtttt Iss THeee PAssWoRRRd?" asked the figure after it popped out again.

"Kammey Koopa."

He then jumped back into the book and a single page flew out into Peach's hands.

"Hmm what's this?"

She looked at it for a moment. It was a part of a map the was torn it showed part of a castle that looked rather odd. In the corner it said**: Secret base map**. She realized this was where she was and that it showed how to get to the base. On the back was some writing:

Without this map none of you troops will be able to get back here.

"I have to find the other piece of this and somehow get it to Luigi.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Paper Luigi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story besides the plot

Chapter 5

Luigi and Twink were resting after the long walk from Smithy's castle to Mario and Luigi's house. Luigi was looking for something there.

"Luigi what is that you wanted here?" asked Twink.

"Well since we can't go to Toad town because of all of Bowser's minions we can't get items there. So I remembered that Mario used to keep a hidden stash of items around here." answered Luigi as he looked under the desk.

"Did you check the fridge?" asked Twink jokingly.

Luigi ignored the remark and kept on searching. Twink then decided to hang some of Mario's clothes on the coat rack. He just finished filling up all the space on it when a door opened up behind it.

"Uh, Luigi…" said Twink a little nervous.

"Twink great job but why were you cleaning my house?" asked Luigi.

"It's just a thing I can't stand messes."

"Well here the items are." said Luigi dragging a bag from the room.

It was stuffed full of items the bag was almost about to bust from all of them. It was also very old and there were a few moths Luigi had to brush off of the rope-like bag.

"Are you sure that stuff is still any good?" asked Twink afraid of what kind of smell might be in there.

"Well it all looks good." said Luigi pulling out some mushrooms and Pow blocks.

"Now that we found it let's take a few items and head for Bowser's Keep." rushed Twink.

Luigi then started shoving mushrooms and Pow blocks into a smaller bag. Just as he finished stuffing it full he threw the rest back in the hidden room and pulled off some of the clothes on the coat rack making the door slide shut again. Then he headed for the door.

After a short trip from the Mario bros house they arrived at the bridge to Bowser's Keep. It was rather old and there was almost always little pieces of stone falling form the bottom edges. After Bowser fixed it the bridge was always rather weak.

"Well let's go." said Luigi hesitantly.

"Are you sure that thing can support your weight?" asked Twink.

"Hey are you implying something?" asked Luigi joking slightly.

Luigi then started to walk across it, Twink then floated above his head ready to grab him incase the bridge would break. They were a few steps away from the end of the bridge when suddenly behind them that end of the bridge broke and made Luigi start sliding backwards. Luigi was almost at the end when Twink grabbed him and flew him to the Keep's side.

"Whew thinks Twink!" said Luigi still recovering from the adrenaline rush.

"No….problem…" said Twink catching his breath

They then entered the Keep after a few moments of battling there way past some of Bowser's minions in different rooms. They arrived at Bowser's throne room. There sitting on the throne was Bowser.

"Well I see my bridge trap didn't work." said Bowser. "No matter you will still die!"

"Wanna bet Bowser!" said Luigi as Bowser started getting out of his throne.

"Hey don't hurt yourself fatty!" yelled Twink.

"You little brat!" said Bowser as he lunged towards Twink.

Twink quickly moved a side and sent a beam of power at Bowser. Bowser tensed at the pain then breathed a fireball at Twink which hit him. Luigi then seized the opportunity to jump on Bowser's head. Bowser then grabbed Luigi and threw him making Luigi smack the wall.

"Oh what's the matter stick can't move!" taunted Bowser.

"Hardly!" said Luigi moving out of the way as Bowser charged at him.

Bowser then smacked the wall. Twink made a shooting star come down and hit Bowser.

Luigi then did a triple jump on Bowser's head and hit him with his hammer. After a long and intense battle Bowser was beaten.

"You may have won this time but I'll be back!" yelled Bowser as he jumped in his clown copter and started his long flight to the hidden Base.

"Luigi we beat him!" said Twink.

Just then a huge key fell from the ceiling and they spotted a huge door at the end of the room with a lock on it. Luigi then took the key and opened the door. There were all the Toads in the room from Toad Town in there. They all started talking.

Luigi was talking to Toadsworth and the second in command toad next to Toads Worth.

"Luigi thank you for saving us!" said Toadsworth. "I suppose you already saved the Princess."

The other Toad changed the subject as he looked at Luigi face.

"Luigi thank we are all grateful to you! After hearing your story I have decided to join you on your adventure if you'll let me."

"Of course Toad we always need more people."

Toadsworth was to stunned to say anything as he fell over and temporarily KO'd himself.

**Toad joined your party!**

**Toads abilities a primary: Toad can run very fast and is very smart he can tell if something is wrong!**

**End Of Chapter!**

A/N: I might go back to writing the battle sequences if more people like it that way. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Paper Luigi**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story except the plot everything else belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Luigi, Twink, and Toad were walking to the southwest Toadtown docks they were currently in the main plaza. They watched as the Toads started going about there business for a the first time since they were captured.

"It sure is nice to see the Toads." said Luigi.

"Yeah it was weird when this town was empty." Twink said agreeing with Luigi.

As they entered the Southwest Toadtown Docks area they noticed that no one was currently preparing to ship out for a while as everyone seemed to be in the club.

"Hmm not surprising since they just got back here." said Luigi thoughtfully. "Come on guys let's go check too see if anyone in the that club will help us out!"

As they entered the club they could hear a Toad with pink spots singing in the back round while a small crowd was captivated by her voice. Luigi headed for the owner of the ship that usually made voyage for Rogueport. The captain greeted him as he sat down. Toad and Twink noticed that they appeared to be friends.

"Hey sir what can I do for you?" asked the toad with green spots he was wearing a Luigi T-shirt.

"I was wondering if we could you could take us to Rogueport?" asked Luigi as he ordered a Chuckola Cola.

"Hmm, I'm currently not going on any voyages we're all a little homesick from being away from the town for so long and I'm kinda nervous about leaving while all of this is going on but you can take my boat sir." answered the captain.

"Thanks a lot!" said Luigi as he exited the club with Toad and Twink.

They went over to the small steamboat and started preparing for shipping out.

"Hey who's gonna steer this thing?" asked Luigi.

"I will!" answered Toad. "I've got practice from when I hosted the Mario Party's."

"Okay, but just be careful" replied Luigi.

"I'll be look out!" shouted Twink as he floated to the front of the boat since it had no sails there was no need for a pole in the middle of the boat instead there was a cabin like room. From the inside it had a small red couch and a bunk bed.

"Okay I'll just…" Luigi tried to think of something he could do.

"Luigi why don't you go take a rest in that cabin you've done enough for us already besides there's no point in staying out here and doing nothing." said Twink.

"Yeah!" agreed Toad.

Luigi knowing they were right headed for the cabin after a while he finally fell a sleep. After what seemed to be a few hours Luigi woke up and looked out the cabin window to see Rogueport not to far away. He quick ran out of the cabin and checked too see how Toad and Twink were doing. Toad was currently getting ready to dock and Twink was making sure Toad knew what he was doing.

"More to the right, start slowing down!" yelled Twink as Toad jumped on the wheel to make the boat turn.

After a while they somehow managed to dock at Rogueport and they were now in the main plaza.

"Okay guys don't talk to anyone around here a lot of these people are bandits so keep an eye out" instructed Luigi.

Toad and Twink didn't like the hearing that as they started following behind Luigi more closely and eyeing anybody they saw. After a while of this they entered the sewers and Luigi started heading for what looked like an old town that was once filled with people. They went to an old abandoned shack and Luigi told them to stand on a thing in the middle of the room. Then he hit a button and jumped on into it himself they then vanished from sight.

* * *

A/N: This fanfic has a mix of the Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario layouts just to make sure no one gets confused. The next chapter will be better this was just to keep the story going. 

Please R&R! Any contructive criticism is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Paper Luigi**

By Sonic 2

Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the plot everything else belongs to Nintendo.

Luigi, Twink, and Toad were wandering around the X-naut's base trying to find out where they should go while avoiding a small number of guards. They were currently walking past some empty rooms one that looked like a laboratory with a big machine in the back and some small jars with strangely colored liquids in them. As they continued moving they walked past another room that was mostly plain with just a couch and table in it. They trio guessed it was the room where the X-nauts hung out in when they weren't working. The next room they came to looked like a locker room with three stalls you could change in. There were some X-naut uniforms hanging up by some old rusty lockers. Luigi stopped at this room.

"Hey guys let's go in that room for sec." said Luigi as he started for the room.

When they entered Luigi went over to the uniforms and picked them up he noticed that there was three that would fit Twink, Toad, and him.

"Guys go put these on in those stalls I think we can fit into them and trick the guards!" Luigi told them.

"Okay!" they both agreed in unison.

All three of them went into the stalls and pulled the curtains back. They then put the X-naut uniforms over there clothes so they could make a quick change if they had too. They walked out and to the door of the room. Just as Luigi was going to instruct them about his plan five X-nauts walked in and crowded them. Luigi, Twink, and Toad were getting confused about who was who since they were all wearing the same uniforms.

"Hey! You four year old you're on guard duty with me! Come on!" he yelled at who Luigi guessed was Twink.

Twink was then dragged out of the room with that X-naut.

"You five year old you're with us in guarding and delivering the new prisoner to her room!" yelled another X-naut.

He and another X-naut then dragged Toad away or who Luigi thought was Toad.

"And you! Stick your in computer maintenance with us! That computer is still giving us trouble." said one of the last two X-nauts in the room.

Luigi was then dragged out of the room and up into the elevator the doors slid shut.

* * *

Toad was on the top floor of the base with the other two X-nauts. Toad was told they were to wait there until the prisoner arrived and then escort her to her room. Toad was hoping by her they meant…… his thoughts were cut off as the large window opened on the side of the hall.

"_Wow! Am I where I think I am!" _thought Toad.

Outside on the ground they were on it looked like the moon. And off in the distance was Earth.

"You okay?" asked the other X-nauts.

"Uh…. yeah." said Toad.

Just then the door to the base opened and Bowser and Smithy walked in with Peach tied up walking in front them. She was bound by rope all around her waist with her arms and hands tucked into the rope. She was also gagged with a white piece of clothe. Bowser and Smithy had a few bruises from the battles with Luigi and Twink.

"Greetings chiefs!" said the X-nauts and Toad quickly followed with the greeting.

"Just shut up and take us to Smithy!" yelled Bowser.

"Yes sir!" responded the two X-nauts. "You take the prisoner to her room it's on the third floor incase you forgot!"

The two X-nauts then went off escorting Bowser and Smithy to the Grodus' main room. After a while of hearing Bowser and Smithy yell at the two X-nauts the noise of them finally stopped. Peach then got free of her gag.

"So aren't you going to take me to that room?" said Peach irritably.

Toad then took off the head piece of the X-naut uniform.

"Princess it's me Toad!" he yelled happily as unbound Peach.

"Toad! Thank you those ropes were getting kinda tight!" said Peach "So where's Luigi what's going on?"

* * *

Twink was in the laboratory with one X-naut. They were guarding the potions Twink was told that they were very important and that if anybody got they're hands on them they would be in big trouble. After a while of this the guard's walky-talky went off. 

"Hey number 2241 we need back up with the escorting the prisoner to her room I'm not exactly sure if that new guy knows where he's going." said a X-naut over the walky-talky.

"Okay I'll be right up!" replied the X-naut with Twink. "You guard this stuff I'll be back in a few minutes!"

He then walked out of the room and into the hallway. After a minute Twink decided he was gone.

"_Here's my chance to go and find Luigi and Toad!"_ Twink thought as he promptly exited the room.

* * *

Luigi was in the computer room unwillingly helping the other two X-nauts trying to erase Tec's as Luigi heard the computers name was hard drive. The room was very wide with no windows and just a few overhead lights on the ceiling. In the back of the room was the huge computer. 

"Hmm let's see since we can't get into any of the computers files we'll just have to rewire it." said one of the X-nauts. "Lets see this one should do it."

The X-naut was about to pull off one of the wires and connect it to a different one when Luigi interrupted him.

"No! You should connect that one with that red one." Luigi said pointing to the wires.

"Hmm…"

The X-naut took Luigi's suggesting and connected the two wires. When he did so electricity then shocked the X-naut and he then fell to the floor knocked out.

"You idiot!" yelled the other X-naut as he tried to pull the cords apart resulting in the same effect that the other X-naut had.

"Remember always turn the computer off before fiddling with wires." said Luigi. _"I guess I can go try and find the others now But where are they?"_

Just as Luigi was thinking this he heard a voice.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance."

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! 


End file.
